


The bathtub

by lillythesmurf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Boyfriends, Freeform, Hot Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillythesmurf/pseuds/lillythesmurf
Summary: Louis fucks Harry in the bathtub. Simple but effective.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be another smut story. Hope you enjoy and make sure to comment and leave suggestions :)

Leaning back and finally letting the hot water covering his chest all the way up to his shoulders. The smell of lavender filling the air as he squirmes a good amount of bathing oil into his palm, rubbing it all over his skin. Harry's curls were hanging down his head, so long that some ends were even straightened from the water. 

The heavy glassdoor openes, fierce blue eyes peeking inside.

"Harry are you in here?" 

"Yes Lou, m' taking a bath." Harry answeres, closing his eyes and letting his body relax into the big tub. 

Louis walks in, pulling the zippers of his jacket down. He quickly removes his tshirt alongside his jeans and boxers, watching his naked boyfriend closely. 

The noises conflicting with Harry's meditating silence. He peeks an eye open only to see a grinning and naked Louis standing in front of the bathtub. 

"What do you think you're doing Lou." 

"I thought of joining you, obviously." The older lad responds, already one foot deep into the water. 

Harry couldn't even protest as Louis positions himself in front of Harry, sinking down and leaning against his chest. 

The water almost reaching his neck yet Harry was only covered to his nippels. 

Louis presses their bodies together, humming as he feels Harry's gentle touch on his body. He runs his fingers over his shoulders all the way down to his tummy, giving it a light squeez. 

"Stop Harry, don't mock me, I'm trying to relax." 

"M' not mocking you, I love your tummy. It's so sexy." Harry responds earning an annoyed sound from his boyfriend.

"You know what else is sexy Lou?" He asks, giving him no time to answer as he wrappes a big hand around Louis soft dick. Stroking it softly under water and rubbing over his slit.

"H-Harry ughhh." Louis growls, back arching as he reaches behind, one hand now tugging at his curls. 

Harry intensifies his movements and taking his other Hand to massage the thick flesh of Louis thighs. He feels him getting hard in his hand. 

"Faster uhhgrr" Louis moans out, trying so hard not to swap the water out of the tub.

"Feels good baby doesn't it?" Harry says pumping Louis cock with slow and gentle strokes only to speed up the moment later, making sure Louis isn't prepared for them. 

"Oh god y-yesss, faster Harry, I'm-" 

"Yes angel, go ahead and come for me." He whispered in his ear, licking at his neck. 

"Ohhhgrrr I-, I'm coming Harry, I'm f-fuck." Louis gasps, before releasing into Harry's fist. A few more strokes before Harry loosens his grip. 

"That was s-so good babe, what did you do that for?" Louis asks, turning his head over his shoulder.

"Do I need a special occasion to make you come?" Harry giggles, kissing the tip of his nose. 

"No-no I guess." Louis smiles satisfied, feeling now Harry's erection pushing against his back. His smile turning into a grin.

"Did I turn you on babe? You're hard for me? Let me return the favor." Louis says as he lifts himself up a bit, grabbing Harry's hard dick, guiding it to his entrance and sinking down slowly. 

"No Lou don't do that." Harry says worried, grabbing his hips, trying to slip out of the oder boy.

"Babe I haven't even prepped you. You can't hurt yourself like that, Lou- " was were his sentence was cut off from a long moan. 

Louis whimperes in pain, while sinking down inch by inch. Harry's cock stretching him open, tears were running down his face, as he gets a hold on the side of the tub, trying to steady himself. 

"OUCH, F-FUCK." Louis cries out as he was now fully seated on Harry's lap.

"Babe stop it I'm pulling out, why did you-" 

"No H-Haz just give me a second and distract me from the pain, I want you to fuck me, it just - hurts." 

Harry leans back, fingers running through Louis hair, slightly tugging on them. He reaches ones again for Louis dick, wanking him softly. 

Feeling the older boy circle his hips on top of him makes him moan.

"Fuck baby o-oh god. You're so tight, feels so good." 

"H-Harry I think I'm ready." Louis gasps as he lifts himself up, sinking down again. The repitative movement not quite pleasurable for him yet.  
Frustrated, Louis now speeds up, slamming down hard, making the water splash out of the tub. 

Harry's arms are wrapped around Louis chest, as he breaths heavily against his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

"Baby slow down." Harry says as he tightens his grip on Louis hipbone trying to slow him down. 

"H-Hazza it hurts. I need, ughhh please." Louis whimpers, pushing himself down again.

"S' alright love, let me take over... relax." 

Louis legs feel like jelly, exhausted from holding himself up all the time. His heart beating fast. Harry grabs Louis bum pushing him up, lifting his whole weight and making Louis rest. 

He buckles up his hips, pushing deep into Louis. He thrust a couple more times as he picks up speed. 

"Y-yes Harry, fuck." Louis growls as he feels Harry thrust into him restlessly. 

Harry knows he found Louis prostate as the older boy moans out loud, cursing and whimpering.

"Y-Yeah baby right there, ohhhh god." 

He feels Harry pull almost all the way out, only to slam right back inside. 

"D-D-Deeper." Louis gasps feeling his tummy twist deliciously.

Louis breath hitches as Harry penetrates his prostate. Getting closer to his orgasm he reaches for Harry's hands, pushing them together. 

Harry could feel Louis squeezing his hands roughly with ever thrust, their hands now pressed down on Louis chest. 

"Yeah, mhhhh, fuck, that's it babe, you feel s-so good. M' gonna come, I-" Harry growls feeling Louis clench around his cock. 

"Oh yeah I mhhhhfff, faster Harry, please. M'so close. Just push faster." 

Those words sending shivers down Harry's spine, concentrating on making Louis come first he makes sure to moan while pounding hard and fast.

It only takes one more deep thrust, for Louis to come, as he feels Harry's tip brush over his prostate once again. 

"OHHH BABY YEAH" Louis screames, as his orgasm rocks through his body. 

"Yeah love that's it." Harry throws his head back in pleasure, reaching his own orgasm, filling Louis with his warm liquid. 

Both bodies relax, sinking down into the water. Catching their breathes. Louis yerks as he was again fully seated on Harry's lap, his cock still deep inside him.

"Ouch ahh, Hazza pull out please, m' sensitive." he whines.

"Sorry love." 

Harry lifts Louis by his bum, slipping out of the older boy, finally leaning back. 

Louis turnes his body around. He cups Harry's chin, pulling him close before connecting their lips. They share a deep and passionate kiss. 

Harry's tongue slips inside as he deepens the kiss. Both now fully out of breath, Louis pulls away, foreheads leaning against each other. 

"Did you enjoy that love?" Harry asks smirking. 

"I loved it." Louis breathes out.

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Leave Kudos and comment, thanks loves <3


End file.
